


Ima wot

by Anonymosquito



Series: By the Way, What the Fu- [1]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: Vampire!Hosuh, and that’s the whole plot, but he’s too big of a dummy to realize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymosquito/pseuds/Anonymosquito
Summary: After a late night walk, Hosuh wakes up with no memory of what happened on the walk and starts to notice odd things. But it’s probably nothing, right?





	1. Chapter 1

Hosuh woke up, bleary eyed and woozy with a headache. He rubbed his face and pulled his feet over the side of the bed.

“What happened last night,” he mumbled to himself.

All he remembered was not being able to sleep, telling Daniel and Stephen that he was going to take a walk, someone bumping into him and saying, “Sorry,” and then he woke up.

“Perhaps I got a bit too tired from the walk,” he murmured as he stood. He stretched and massaged a crick in his neck before walking downstairs.

“Hey, Hosuh,” Stephen called, draped across the couch watching TV. He looked over and his eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Are you feeling okay? You look a bit pale.”

He did feel a bit lightheaded, but other than that, he felt fine. He shrugged in response but went to the kitchen to grab an apple for breakfast.

He sat and watched some of the news while eating. Apparently someone was attacked and it was caught on camera, but the camera was too blurry to catch the details of the attacker or the attacked. All the footage looked like was a blob approaching another blob, the blobs mixing for a bit, and then one of the blobs stumbles away while the other runs off, both going off camera.

The reporter stated that they couldn’t track where either went afterwards and that if anyone has any information, to call the proper authorities.

“Hope they’re alright,” Hosuh commented, hoping to make a bit of small talk.

“Yeah,” Stephen said. “Didn’t you go for a walk last night?”

“Yeah, because I couldn’t sleep.” Hosuh looked at Stephen, who was looking at him with a curious glance. He rolled his eyes. “I think I’d remember if I got attacked, Stephen.”

“Yeah, but would you tell us?” Stephen asked.

“Of course I would,” Hosuh responded. They looked at the TV again for a moment before Stephen hopped up and stretched.

“That was enough touchy-feely crap for a week; I’m going to go play video games.” He left the room soon after.

This left Hosuh alone to think and watch TV. It was then that he realized that his stomach had started hurting and he didn’t feel that filled up, despite the fruit, nor had he felt that hungry in the first place. He shrugged it off and changed the channel.


	2. Burns and Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late. I’ve been spending time with family and procrastinating. This was still fun to do and I hope to update more often.

Hosuh slowly woke up in darkness. Last night he had trouble falling asleep until early morning. It was probably sometime in the afternoon right now. 

He sat up to stretch, coming out from being buried in covers, but before he could, he quickly noticed that his curtains were open. It was pretty easy to notice with the burning, blinding sun shining onto his skin. And, boy, did it hurt. 

Hosuh jumped out of bed and ran at an inhuman speed and closed the curtains. 

Content with the cool darkness, Hosuh sighed and looked at himself. His skin looked red and stung slightly when he touched it, but the burn was already starting to fade. Within one minute, it was all gone. 

“Weird,” he mumbled. The adrenaline had faded by now and he was tired again. He shrugged it off and headed downstairs. 

He felt a little hungry this morning, but he didn’t know for what. He didn’t eat lunch or dinner yesterday, but that didn’t affect him much. He could eat later, once he made up his mind. 

“Look who managed to crawl out of their cave today!” Dan quipped as he dragged his feet down the steps. 

“Good morning to you, too,” Hosuh grumbled. 

“I believe it’s ‘good afternoon’ about now.”

“Shut up.” He opened the fridge to see if anything seemed appealing. The bacon caught his eye, but he felt like preparing it differently. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, so he just closed the fridge and went to lie down on the couch. 

“Hey, we’re running low on some stuff,” Stephen commented, having come into the room sometime while Hosuh was starting to drift off. “Want to go on a grocery run?”

“Can we do it tonight?” Hosuh asked, remembering the feeling of the sun on his skin. He wanted to get out of the house, but he didn’t want to burn up in the daylight. Plus, he could get in another nap in before having to do anything. 

“Sure, but this’ll probably really mess up your sleep schedule,” Stephen warned. 

“Whatever,” he mumbled, pulling a spare blanket over him. He let himself fall back asleep while still thinking of food that strangely now seemed unappealing.


	3. Food

When Hosuh woke up, it was already dark outside. Stephen was complaining that they were out of Oreos and Dan kept saying that they’d go to the store as soon as Hosuh woke up. 

“I’m awake,” Hosuh mumbled, crawling out of his cocoon. “I’ll be just a minute.” 

He headed upstairs and got ready for a quick trip to the store. Hair, brushed and in a ponytail, a jacket, and some jeans. 

He walked downstairs only to have Stephen drag him and Dan out the door while chanting “Oreos.”

When they arrived at the store, they split up to get out faster because Stephen and Dan were tired. Hosuh was in charge of the miscellaneous items, Dan was in charge of food for meals, and Stephen was in charge of snacks. 

Hosuh got the paper plates, toilet paper, paper towels, tooth paste, and soap, then met back up with the others and they checked out. 

As they walked home, they went over what Stephen had grabbed . Stephen had gotten a bunch of Oreos, chips, ice cream, granola bars, and some chocolate. 

“Stephen, you’re going to die if you eat like that,” Dan commented. 

“Well, I haven’t died yet, have I?”

When they got back to the house, they went over what Dan and Hosuh bought. Dan had gotten mac n cheese, mash potatoes, a few microwave dinners, and what Hosuh was most interested in, some small steaks. 

“Those look good,” he commented. 

“Yeah, I thought I could try some cooking,” Dan explained. 

They finished putting the groceries away and they went to bed. Well, Dan and Stephen did; Hosuh was still wide awake. There wasn’t much to do, so he watched some TV and doodled in a notebook. 

He sat like that for an hour or two before his stomach growled. He was pretty hungry, but couldn’t think of what to eat. Except…

He knew he shouldn’t, there were a lot of downsides to eating raw meat that he’d heard of, but it was the only thing that sounded appetizing right now. And he was hungry. 

He went to the fridge and pulled out the plastic tray of steaks. He unwrapped it, put one on a plate, and rearranged the package to make it look like none were taken before rewrapping it and putting it back. He cut up the steak and hesitantly ate a piece. 

It tasted like the best thing he’d eaten in months. It also was really filling. He quickly ate the rest of it and cleaned up. 

After he was sure there was no way they could find out that he had eaten raw meat, he went back to his room to try and get some sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels rushed, but I’ve been distracted lately. Sorry, I’ll try to do a better chapter next week


	4. More Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh finds more things that continue to burn him.

Hosuh woke up to his shoulder being shaken. 

“Hosuh,” Stephen said. “Want to help us cook dinner? I didn’t want to, but Daniel’s making me.”

“Ok,” Hosuh murmured as he crawled out of his blanket cocoon. “What’s he making?”

“Those steaks he got at the store. It’ll be a miracle if he doesn’t burn them.”

“Oh,” Hosuh mumbled. He found it to be a bit of a shame, since he found out that they tasted great uncooked. “Alright. How’s he making them?”

“Winging it with a little direction from videos,” Stephen said. 

In the kitchen, Daniel had gotten a pan and the steaks out. 

“There’s sleeping beauty,” he said when he noticed Hosuh. “Can you grab some things for me?”

“What do you need?” Hosuh asked. 

“Uh…” Daniel checked his phone. “Salt, pepper, butter, parsley, and… uh…”

“Is something wrong?” 

“It says to use minced garlic, but we don’t have any,” Dan sighed. 

“Couldn’t we use garlic powder as a substitute? I know Stephen loves to put it on his mac and cheese, so we must have some,” Hosuh asked. 

“Yeah, I think that might work.” He started to turn on the stove and prepare the pan as Hosuh gathered the supplies. He dumped all the ingredients next to the steaks and realized he forgot something. 

“The garlic powder,” he muttered to himself. When he found the bottle, he noticed it was covered in garlic powder. 

“Stephen, please be more careful when using the garlic powder,” Hosuh told him. “You made a mess. It’s covered in- AAH!” He was cut off by a massive burning in his hand. He quickly dropped the bottle onto the floor, but there was garlic powder stuck to his hand. His hand was red and burned more the longer the garlic was on his hand. He ran to the sink and ran his hand under cold water. 

“Hosuh, are you alright?” Stephen asks, running over. 

“Yeah,” he said shakily. He looked at his hand and it looked like when he stood in the sun the other day. 

“What happened?” Dan had come over to look at his hand. And, to be honest, Hosuh had no idea. 

“I… think I might be allergic to garlic,” Hosuh guessed. 

“But you’ve been able to have garlic before,” Dan said. 

“And I’ve never heard of any allergic reactions being like that,” Stephen chimed in. 

“I don’t know,” Hosuh said. “How about you just make my steak without garlic.”

“Ok…” Dan picked up the garlic powder and went to the stove. “Just go wrap your hand up. That looked bad.”

Hosuh found the bandage box and wrapped his hand up. It looked worse than when he was in the sun. Speaking of which, why did the sun burn him? 

“Hosuh!” Stephen called. “You may be injured, but that doesn’t mean you can’t help.”

“Coming,” Hosuh called back. 

A while later, Hosuh had finished his steak and didn’t feel much fuller. The raw steak was much better. When it was cooked, it tasted good, but not as good. 

He was wide awake as Stephen and Dan went to bed. The house was quiet and that gave him plenty of time to think. But no matter what, he couldn’t come up with a reason why he burned himself. 

“Maybe I just imagined it,” he muttered to himself. He shook off the thought of it and turned on the TV.


	5. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on in.

“Hosuh!” The man in question jumped with a start. He looked at who had woke him up, and this time it was Daniel. “Today’s the sleepover at Annabelle’s house. Are you ready?”

Hosuh hopped up out of bed and was wide awake. 

“No, I forgot,” he admitted. 

“We have to go,” Dan said. “Just throw pajamas into a bag and grab a bunch of snacks.” He started to head to the kitchen, but he paused and turned back around. “How’s your hand?”

Hosuh looked at it. He took the bandages off before he fell asleep because his hand had already healed. 

“It’s doing fine,” he said. “See, already healed.”

“That was fast,” Dan replied. “Well, I’m glad it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“So am I,” Hosuh said sheepishly. 

He went to pack a bag and look at the time. It was only 5:30 in the afternoon. He peeked out the curtains and saw that the sun was still up. 

“Shit,” he muttered to himself. 

“Language,” Stephen said, walking past his room. 

Hosuh put a onesie in a bag and dug through his drawers. He found a hoodie and some sweatpants that would cover him up. It’d be weird to see a man in the summer dressing like it was almost winter, but he could lie and say that he might be coming down with a cold. 

He went downstairs with his bag and started packing snacks from the kitchen. 

“Uh…” Hosuh heard from behind him. He turned to see Stephen with a judgmental look on his face. “Aren’t you hot? You do realize it’s summer, right?”

“Yeah, but I’ve been a bit chilly,” Hosuh added a little shiver for emphasis. “I think I might be coming down with something.”

“Yeah,” Stephen replied. “You have been looking a little pale lately. Just take it easy for a while. Can you still make it to Ann’s?”

“Yes. I should be good,” he said. 

A few minutes later, they were on their way and Hosuh was nervous. He had purposely put his back to the sun so he could look at Daniel and Stephen without having to worry. He kept his hands in his pockets to make sure they didn’t get burned. All the while, he was worrying and wondering why. 

When they got to Annabelle’s, they knocked on and waited for her to open the door. 

“Hey, guys!” She greeted. “Ready for a night of junk food and movies?”

“You know it,” Stephen said and walked in, followed by Dan. Hosuh was about to follow when he stopped. 

Hosuh was trying to enter, but for some reason he couldn’t. It was like a force field was blocking him from going in. 

“What are you waiting for, Hosuh?” Ann asked. “Come on in.”

Suddenly the barrier was gone. He walked in, unhindered and even more confused. 

“So,” Ann cut through his thoughts “,what’s the plan tonight?”

“Watch movies, snack, and stay up way past midnight,” Stephen replied. 

“Though Hosuh seems to have gone nocturnal, so he might stay up all night,” Dan commented. 

He laughed nervously. “What can I say; I’m a night owl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s midnight, so it’s technically update day.


	6. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter! I was too excited to wait to post. I might do the next chapter early too or release it on this one’s original release date

Hosuh was kind of freaking out. 

On the walk back from Ann’s, he’d burned his hand in the sun and it again healed in a few seconds. 

He knew there had to be a logical explanation, but he couldn’t come up with one. He’d spent over an hour pacing in his room, not able to fall asleep, even though it was almost noon. Daniel had come to check on him, but he lied and said that he was trying to stay awake to get his sleep schedule back on track. 

He had tried to Google his symptoms, but just came up with a bunch of BS and things that described how he was dying. 

He was still pacing when he heard the front door burst open. 

“Honey!” he heard Stephen yell, “I’m home! Hosuh, come look at this cool stuff I got!”

Hosuh figured that he needed a break from thinking, so he decided to go check it out. 

“So, on my way back from the store, I found a garage sale,” Stephen explained. He had gone to get some milk, but he appeared to have more bags than just milk would require. “They had so much cool stuff. Look at these!” He dumped a bag out on the table and a three old pocket knives fell out. “These were dirt cheap! They need a bit of work, but they’re great!”

“You love your knives, Stephen,” Dan said. “Definitely more than people.”

“Knives don’t stab you in the back like people do,” he defended. 

He continued to show them the junk he bought for a while until he got to the last bag. 

“And the guy said that this is a very old antique. He said that it’s made with real silver,” he said and pulled out a decent sized mirror. It was a round mirror in an oval shape with swirling designs on the edges. Despite being heavily tarnished, it was a gorgeous mirror. 

“Wow,” Hosuh commented. He reached forward and turned the mirror towards himself while it was in Stephen’s hands. 

When the silver started burning his skin, he didn’t let go. His brain was completely jumpstarting. Everything was suddenly clicking into place for the conclusion that made no sense. 

“Hosuh?” Dan broke him out of his trance. “Are you good? You look like you just saw a ghost.”

“Y-Yeah! Yeah, I’m good,” he said, finally pulling his and away and hiding his burned palm from them. “I just thought the mirror is really pretty.”

“Ok…” Daniel didn’t sound too sure. 

“Anyway,” Hosuh said, “I have… a thing I have to go finish. I’ll see you later.” He rushed up the stairs a bit faster than usual. 

“Weird,” Stephen said. He shrugged it off and went to go add his new knives to his collection. 

Meanwhile, in Hosuh’s room, he’s having a mental breakdown. 

He kept thinking things like “There’s no way,” and “It’s impossible, they’re not even real.”

But everything came together in that strange moment. All the burns, the nocturnal habits, the raw meat, that could all be explained away with other things. Only one thing brought all of them together:

He didn’t see himself reflected in that mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explanation I have is that modern mirrors are made with aluminum while older mirrors are made with silver. The aluminum mirrors don’t reflect vampires while silver mirrors do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter to close off. I hope you enjoy.

Hosuh kept thinking, his thoughts spiraling out of control. He needed to slow them down and attempt to think clearly. There were other explanations. There had to be. 

Perhaps he’d read the situations wrong. Maybe his sleep schedule was just messed up. Maybe his skin was just sensitive. Maybe he’d just developed an allergy to garlic and his subconscious had told him it might be rude to enter Ann’s house uninvited. There was one thing he still couldn’t shake. But then again, maybe he’d just missed his reflection or was seeing things. 

He stood up and took a deep breath. 

He had to test. 

A few minutes and some Googling later, Hosuh had a mental list. 

1\. Super strength test. 

He awkwardly grabbed his bed frame and tried to lift it. It didn’t budge any more than it usually would. So that was probably a no. 

2\. Super speed test. 

Hosuh stood on one side of his room with his phone as a timer. He ran as quietly as he could while still trying to go fast. He looked at the time and he was actually pretty slow. 

3\. Blood test. 

This was one of the most important. One key point the website he looked at is that they don’t have much blood, if any. 

He had one of Stephen’s pocket knives ready, anxious. If this didn’t have the results he wanted, he didn’t know what he would do. 

He shut his eyes tight and slid the knife over his finger, waiting for it to sting. But it barely hurt. 

He’d had paper cuts that bled more. 

He stared at it as it barely turned pink and slowly started to heal itself up. 

He started shaking, completely in denial. There had to be more explanations. 

He felt his neck, searching for a pulse, and he had to wait far, far too long to be normal to feel anything at all. Then he realized he was cold, and he had been cold for days. There wasn’t any warmth in his skin and he suddenly felt wrong. 

Everything traced back to that night. He didn’t remember anything, and he was just realizing that this was a problem. 

He knew it should have been impossible, but it was the only conclusion: 

He was a vampire. 

“Hosuh?” he heard a knock on his door. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Daniel,” Hosuh responded. 

“Alright,” he said. “Do you want to go for a walk with us? The weather said the stars will be out.”

Hosuh peeked through his curtains to see that the sun had set. 

“Sure.” He felt exhausted. He really needed something to get his mind off everything. 

Dan was right, the stars were out and they were pretty. 

Daniel and Stephen were a bit worried about Hosuh because he looked tired. He said it was fine and he’d sleep when they got home. 

No one else was out. It was just them, the cityscape, and the sky. A car drove by every once in a while, but it was a quiet night. 

Hosuh let his thoughts drift and fell behind Daniel and Stephen. He did a check over himself. He was still cold, but didn’t feel the need to shiver. He realized that he could see more than he should. He could see into the backs of the alleyways across the street, which were pitch black when he looked before. 

He went to turn to see into the alley behind them but didn’t get to. 

He let out a yelp as he was jolted by someone grabbing hold of him and putting a knife to his throat. 

“Hosuh!” he heard his friends yell. 

“Your wallets,” his captor said, “hand ‘em over.” Dan and Stephen started searching through their pockets, despite knowing that they left their wallets at home. 

Hosuh felt the knife press against his neck. “Yours too,” the man demanded. 

“I don’t have it,” he responded. All his emotions from earlier were crashing down on him. 

“Don’t lie!” he barked and pressed harder. 

Hosuh started to feel weird. There was an odd sensation around his body, but it didn’t feel bad. It felt like there was a strength to it, and it clicked in his head what it was. 

He closed his eyes and thought, “God, I hope this works.”

In the blink of an eye, Hosuh grabbed the mans wrist and used the feeling to squeeze it until he felt his assailant’s wrist crack. 

The man screamed as his bones fractured and he released his grip on Hosuh. He stumbled towards his friends, both of whom had worried expressions on their faces. He went to hurry them away but was stopped when the man grabbed his shirt, wheeled him around and stabbed him in the torso as someone behind him screamed. 

The knife was by no means small. In fact, it was a fairly large hunting knife. Despite that, Hosuh barely felt anything. He grabbed the handle and pulled it out. There was a little a bit of blood on the blade, but not much; far, far less than should be normal. 

The man stared for a while, but then he lunged for the knife to try again. 

Right before Hosuh felt himself latch onto his neck, he realized that his canine teeth were a lot sharper. 

A few seconds later, he realized what he had been doing. He unlatched his teeth and their assailant fell to the ground from sudden blood loss. Hosuh had blood dripping down his chin, but a lot more was in his mouth. He was horrified to realize that he had been drinking blood. What made it even worse was that he liked the taste. 

The horror, fear, and concern started to add to the cascade of emotions that he had already been feeling. 

He turned to his friends, whose expressions were mixes of a lot of the same feeling he was having. They stared at the hole in his shirt and stomach, one of which was starting to heal. They stared at the blood dripping from his face and his sharp, bloodstained teeth. 

With a quiver in his voice he said, “I think I have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dramatic finish to my short series. I hope y’all enjoyed it as much as I did. Until next time. 🥂


End file.
